


Boy, You Know I

by tinydancer



Series: gallavich week 2014 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer/pseuds/tinydancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes up to Ian’s lips pressing against the back of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, You Know I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gallavich week](http://mickoviches.tumblr.com/tagged/gallavich-week), Day Five: Sexy Times

Mickey wakes up to Ian’s lips pressing against the back of his neck.

“Whaaa…?” he says, super-intelligent as always.

“So, the big two-one, hey?” Ian’s quiet next to his ear. Mickey can hear the smirk in his voice, and he _knows_ that tone. His eyes open a little wider as his brain finally catches up with the world. He’s officially 21.

“Does the birthday boy want his dick sucked, or what?”

Mickey grins and turns around to face Ian, somehow managing it while Ian’s arms are still wrapped around him like a cocoon.

“That all I’m gettin’ Gallagher? A hummer, and then off to start my shitty day at work?”

Ian smiles at him, “Oh no. There’s more to it than that.” The hand that had been lying over Mickey’s back slowly slides down until it reaches his ass. Ian smiles just as sweetly as he gropes it a little, before pushing their naked bodies together in a hot flush. He leans in, impossibly closer. “Tell me what you want.”

Mickey doesn’t bother replying and answers by kissing Ian, pressing their lips together with a familiar weight.

Ian immediately opens his mouth to let Mickey in. He tastes minty, which means he’d already brushed his teeth. Damn the considerate fucker.

Mickey pulls away first, and doesn’t bother containing the need to nuzzle at Ian’s throat a little. Seriously, he’s having a fucking brilliant start to the day so you can’t blame him.

“So this what you wanna do?” Ian says, running his hands over Mickey’s sides. “Make-out a little?”

“Does it _feel_ like that’s all I wanna do?” Mickey answers, and presses closer so his hardened cock pokes Ian’s stomach.

Ian laughs and shifts around a little, pushing Mickey onto his back. He hovers over Mickey, kind of smirking down at him for while.

“What?” Mickey huffs out, because Ian has a glint in his eye that probably means trouble.

“Nothing,” Ian shrugs but the glint’s still there. He kisses Mickey’s chest and makes a quick path down to his dick, where he stops to nuzzle at his crotch.

“Jesus, Ian. You gonna spend all day nosing at my dick, or you gonna do something?”

Ian shakes his head. “Just appreciating my boyfriend’s balls. Nothin’ wrong with that.” He licks long and slow over Mickey’s shaft and gets into it real quickly after that. Almost too quickly, using that swirling-tongue thing he does on the underside of Mickey’s cock, and the bobbing up and down – fucking deep-throating him and going to town.

“F-fuck,” Mickey manages to bite out. He lays a hand on Ian’s hair and silently urges him to slow down.

Ian pulls off with an obscene _pop_ and Mickey almost rolls his eyes at the smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re fucking amazing at that shit, and you know it.”

“Not fishing for compliments, but thanks Mick.”

Jesus, Ian’s a brazen little shit and always has been.

He goes back to the sucking after a moment’s pause, and Mickey sighs out loud at the contact. He doesn’t expect it when Ian’s tongue starts licking up to his perineum, but appreciates it all the same. Ian adjusts their positions until Mickey’s legs are over his shoulders and after that, Ian’s face is basically buried in Mickey’s ass. Licking him open with so much fucking care and attention, Mickey swears it’s killing him, if only slowly and steadily.

The room is filled with sounds of Mickey’s breathing speeding up and little moans that manage to escape his lips with each probing jab of Ian’s tongue and lubed-up fingers.

When Ian pulls away, Mickey almost whines at the loss of contact. But Ian simply scrapes his teeth against Mickey’s thigh before sitting up properly.

“You never told me what you wanted,” he says. His breathing is almost as heavy as Mickey’s, and he leans his head on Mickey’s leg, where it’s resting on his left shoulder.

Mickey’s mind is basically revolving around the fact that Ian’s _not_ inside of him already, so it takes him a moment to respond.

“Your dick, man. I want your dick.”

Ian laughs then, lightly and Mickey grins along with him. “I fucking know that already. Be specific.”

Mickey takes a moment to think about it. He looks up at Ian, all sweaty with his hair sticking to skin, and smiling down at Mickey with all the brilliance in the world.

“I wanna ride you.”

Ian raises his eyebrows at that, but Mickey can physically _see_ his cock twitch at his words. “Thought you’d avoid doing all the work, since it’s your birthday and all.” He smiles again, and runs a hand up Mickey’s chest until he gently cups at his neck. “Not that I’m complaining, I love watching you. So fucking much.”

And that’s part of the reason Mickey wanted to do it in the first place. That, and it feels fucking amazing.

“C’mon, Gallagher. Not like we got all day.”

They make a quick work of altering positions yet again, this time Mickey pushes Ian onto his back and lingers above his long body.

Ian puts both hands on Mickey’s waist and helps him down onto his cock. They both groan out loud at the initial penetration, and Ian waits for Mickey to adjust a little. Mickey’s damn grateful for that, because it’s been a while since they’ve fucked like this and Mickey feels so _full_.

He opens his eyes and sees Ian’s expression, so open and full of want. After that, he doesn’t bother waiting any longer and begins rocking back and forth. Ian groans again and starts matching the steady pace with each thrust meeting Mickey’s.

“Mick, you look so fucking good,” he says between breaths. “I swear to god.” He sits up so he’s leaning his weight on his elbows and Mickey responds by kissing his mouth, long and hard. Ian sighs into the kiss and slides his hands up from Mickey’s waist to supporting his back as he keeps up the rhythm.

When Ian hits the sweet spot, Mickey’s eyes screw shut and he manages to moan out an incoherent _Nnngh_. Ian, the smug fucker, smiles into his shoulder and bites it gently.

“You’re so hot, Mickey. So fucking hot,” he says. He reaches for Mickey’s momentarily neglected dick and starts jerking him off. And then angles himself perfectly with each thrust, again, and again.

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey gasps. “Jesus, I’m gonna come if you fuckin keep that up.”

“Come, then,” Ian whispers, so hot and wet against his ear that Mickey manages to shiver, even with all the fucking commotion going on in his ass and dick. “Come for me, Mickey.”

Ian saying his name is the last straw, and he comes all over Ian’s hand and between their stomachs. Ian comes not long after, breathing heavily from the pressure of Mickey’s ass clenching around his cock.

They almost collapse into a heavy heap, but Mickey quickly lifts himself off and plops down next to Ian before it gets too uncomfortable.

It’s silent for a moment, sans the sound of their chest heaving and of the sheets rustling, as they lay tangled in a pile of limbs.

That is, until Ian starts humming the birthday tune under his breath.


End file.
